Caperucita Belgi
by Jefa02
Summary: NO ES UN BELGI X ANTONIO XDD habra yaoi n.n aunque como es típico de mi fusosososo v la pareja será un misterio n.n espero que os guste y digo ya que el primer capítulo es corto n.n más de lo usual XD
1. El leñador?

_**Bueno cuanto tiempo XDD me vino la inspiración XD y como siempre no pondré el nombre de la pareja hasta...que me de la gana XD yo se quien es -v- pero no se cuantos capítulos tendrá la historia de este día XD. Y sin más demora... la historia! PD: los personajes perteneces a (nuestro gran señor) Himaruya Hidekaz n.n.**_

* * *

><p>En un bosque muy pintoresco, como en los cuentos de toda la vida de Dios, se encontraba una hermosa joven que llevaba comida a su abuelita para que se encontrara mejor. Esa jovencita portaba el nombre de Emma aunque se hacia llamar también Belgi.<p>

De donde viene esa voz?... bueno da igual. Primero iré a la casa del leñador vecino para que me de un poco de leña para la casa mi abuela.

* * *

><p>Pasado un rato la joven llego a la casa del leñador y toco al timbre. Pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que no salía el leñador si no su hijo?... más bien poca, pues le caía bien y no le extraño mucho.<p>

Buenas Antonio - saludo a su joven amigo con su dulce y gatuna sonrisa- me preguntaba si estaría tu padre? Es para que me diera un poco de leña para la casa de mi abuela, si no le sabe mal claro.

Belgi! el viejo no está en casa, creo que se fue a un bar o no se que dijo... pero te puedo dar yo leña! tenemos mucha y nos encantaría compartirla con tu familia! - en menos que canta un gallo el joven hijo del leñador apareció con unos cuantos troncos de leña atados con una cuerda , para que su transporte fuera más sencillo, junto con su feliz aura de flores y rayos de luz- aquí los tienes!

Muchas gracias Antonio – la joven le dio un casto beso en la mejilla, cogió la leña y se dispuso a marchar cuando otra vez la interrumpieron-

Pero Belgi! ¡¿la casa de tu abuela esta en las profundidades del bosque?. - la respuesta que recibió fue un golpe de cabeza en forma de afirmación junto con una sonrisa- Pues como amigo tuyo no puedo dejarte ir sola! - raudo y veloz escribió una nota en un papel avisando a su padre del viaje que haría junto a la hija de su vecina cercana y cogió la escopeta que su padre recientemente le regaló por su cumpleaños- TODO listo! marchémonos hacía la casa de tu abuelita!

SI! - gritaron los dos jóvenes mientras ahora era Antonio quien cargaba la leña, como buen caballero, mientras por fín se adentraron en el bosque.

Ante lo cual diréis...como saben que entraron en el bosque? Pues fácil, hay una marca con rosas que pone " a partir de aquí entras en el bosque asique ten mucho ojito"

_**CONTINUARÁ!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno XD y aquí esta mi pequeña historia que no se porque no se me ocurrió en halloween o_o, pero bueno... mejor tarde que nunca no? Fusosososo~ espero que os gustara esta pequeña entrada al fic -v- fusosososo~ y que lo sigáis leyendo n.n seguramente este fic lo termine antes y actualice muy seguido n.n PD: habra cambio de rating ¬v¬ fusosososo~<strong>_


	2. La siesta, el camino y el misterioso

_**Y aquí el siguiente capítulo! -v- espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo disfruto comiendo tomates y jugando a la play XD digo...escribiéndolo fusosososo~ XD**_

* * *

><p>Caminaban con paso ligero pero alegre nuestros dos pintorescos personajes, cuando al encantador muchacho llamado Antonio se le pasó una idea por la cabeza al encontrarse en un pequeño prado con florecitas silvestres...<p>

¡¿De donde sale esa voz? ¡¿y como puede leerme la mente? - exaclamó el chico mirando hacia todos los lados-

Tranquilo, es inofensiva. Tu ignorala y dime cual es esa idea.

Esta bien...Belgi y que tal si cogemos unas cuantas florecillas para tu abuela? seguro que le encantan fusosososo~ - propuso su sonriendo felizmente-

No podemos Antonio, tenemos que llegar pronto. Además... no es una abuela a la que le gusten las flores – dijo la chica soltando una gatuna risíta-

Pero mira que bonitas son! no podemos descansar un poco y coger algunas flores? - la cara de corderito que ponía el joven era (adorablemente) indescriptible-

Tu quieres dormir una siesta un rato y de paso coger flores porque te gustan verdad? - la joven, que lo conocía mejor que la palma de su mano, dijo EXACTAMENTE lo que el joven deseaba-

Si

Tienes media hora para hacer las dos cosas. Y portate bien y no te alejes demasiado.

Si~

* * *

><p>Pasada la medía hora en que el joven recogió flores y durmió una placida siestecita mientras murmuraba en sueños cosas que le pasaban por la cabeza...<p>

_**Flash back**_

mmmmm porque si se llama Emma la llamamos Belgi?...mmmm es como si a mi me llamaran Juan... no tiene sentido

mmmm los tomates son la cura para todo estoy seguro...

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Continuaron con su arduo viaje de medio día si no te distraías por el camino... lo cual ellos claramente no hacían, hasta que llegaron a un desvío de dos caminos para llegar al mismo sitio.

Oye Belgi... por qué hay dos caminos que llevan a " la casa de la abuela" - le pregunto a su amiga mirando el mapa que había en un letrero indicando que un camino era más largo que el otro-

Muy fácil Antonio, esto se conoce como un mal diseño de rutas o tal vez simplemente sea para la gente que le apetezca dar un paseo más largo – le contesto la chica de forma sabía (?)-

Aaaaaaa ya entiendo fusosososo~ - hubo un largo momento de silencio en que ninguno de los dos dijo o hizo absolutamente nada, hasta que...-

Cojamos el largo! - vitorearon los dos a la vez y siguieron emprendiendo su biaje-

Oye Belgi... no tenias prisa antes por ir a casa de tu abuela? - decía el hijo del leñador mientras caminaban y veían el paisaje del largo camino (literalmente)-

Bueno... en realidad era que yo no tenía ganas de dormir siesta y me dabas envidia – constesto la chica sonriendo inocentemente-

Anda... que pillina estas hecha fusosososo~

Lo que ellos no sabían... era que una figura que los conocía a los dos les estaba siguiendo...

_**Continuará**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Como continuará la historia? Con que otras tonterías sin sentido saldré en el próximo capitulo? XDD me hecha mi madre substancias raras en la comida?. Todo esto se resolverá (posiblemente XD) en el próximo capítulo! menos lo de mi madre, no me hecha nada -v- únicamente estoy así de loca XD<strong>_


	3. La abuelita y su casita

Bueno regresé después de tomar tomates y cocido madrileño (?) soy de mallorca XDDDD aix... me mata mi humor (?) Pues aquí voy! todos listos? si! si! pues haya vamos!

* * *

><p><strong>POR EL CAMÍNO LARGO DEL BOSQUE... nuestros protagonistas se encontraban charlando y dando brincos felizmente...<strong>

Que si tonta! que si haces salsa con tomate triturado tienes que echar azúcar! hazme caso, esta mucho más rico!-decía el experto español en salsas y platos que tuviesen dicho alimento-

Bueno... si tu lo dices le echaré azúcar, pero como me salga mala me tendrás que pagar un kilo de tomates! que últimamente van caros...

Vale, vale, pero recuerda de poner también un chorrito de aceite y un poquito de ajo fusosososo~ - cuando entonces sin previo aviso Antonio se comió una pared que apareció de la nada pues mientras tenia su charla culinaria iba tan embobado que no se dio cuenta de que a menos de 5 pasos había una pequeña y entrañable casita del bosque con tres pisos,piscina climatizada, un ferrari aparcado elegantemente y un jardín con unas mesas para tomarse unas bebidas en pleno sol FABULOSAS-

Pero si ya hemos llegado a la casa de "mi abuelita" - dijo la joven sonriendo gatunamente mirando hacia los lados y cogiendo una llave que había bajo el felpudo abriendo así la puerta- Abuelitaaaaa ya estoy aquí!- se giro hacia Antonio que miraba la casa preguntándose que clase de abuelita podia tener esta casa-

O bien pegó un buen braguetazo o bien la abuela es una mafiosa o ex-asesina a sueldo o tal vez trabajó honradamente... o vendería algún órgano... – se dio cuenta de que la chica le miraba fijamente y decidió improvisar... asique fue corriendo hacia una de las lamparas y se agarro a esta empezando a girar a su alrededor- jueeeeego! Con la lampara de tu abuela la cual no conoooozco! -

-la chica simplemente le miró fijamente y con voz seca dijo- Antonio, yo y mi "abuela" tenemos cosas que hacer... si quieres te doy un vaso se agua pero tendrás que volver solo a tu casa lo siento.

Esto no te preocupes Belgi desde un principio supe que tendría que volver solo a casa y...

Pero una música del típico local de alterne empezó a sonar, la casa se puso oscura, luces de colores y humo del que huele a chuchería típico de las ferias acompañaron a la música interrumpiendo así la frase del español. Cuando entonces una sobra tras el humo empezó a aparecer y mientras más se dispersaba el humo más se podía definir esa silueta... Piernas atléticas con pantuflas en los pies, un albornoz rosa pastel medio desabrochado acompañado con unos calzoncillos farda paquete (fiuuu fiuuuu XD) y finalmente la cara de un joven con unas gafas de sol y un rulo peculiar en la cabeza que mirando a Emma dijo – Preparate que "la abuelita" ya ha llegado -

-Antonio no cabía en su asombro... no sabia como actuar, si aplaudir por semejante espectáculo o asustarse de que ese loco disfrazado de "abuela" le fuera ha hacer algo a su amiga...- SANTA MARIA MAGDALENA, MADRE DEL AMOR HERMOSO... DIOS NOS PILLE CONFESADOS – se decanto por quedarse en estado de shock mirando fijamente a los dos sujetos que se encontraban en el mismo recinto que el...-

Esa es mi "abuelita" ! OH SI NENE! MUEVE LA CADERA! - decía la chica loca cual posesa moviendo los brazos de arriba abajo cual depredador mira a su presa...que resulta ser otro depredador...-

-Pero en toces el chico al ver a la "compañía" de más que había, paro la música y todos los efectos. Quitándose las gafas miró fijamente a Antonio- Que hace el bastardo como tomates aquí?

-Antonio entonces reaccionó y reparó en el quien era en verdad el joven- Ro-romano? - ante el " si" gestual que hizo el nombrado sonrió ampliamente y se acercó a abrazar a su antiguo amigo de la infancia- Pero Lovi que sorpresa! pensé que tus padres y tu regresasteis a Italia! que haces aquí? - decidió ignorar el tema del disfraz erótico de abuela por su propia salud mental-

Pues sí, me fuí a Italia y mantenía contacto con Emma por correo pero hace poco me compre esta casa algo apartada para poder estar más tranquilo con Emma – un tierno sonrojo se apodero de la cara del Italiano-

Entonces... eso significa... que sois pareja! - el español sonrió ampliamente después de llegar a tan difícil conclusión- ya decía yo que de niño le mirabas mucha la falda...

Zitto stupido! - dijo poniéndose rojo cual tomate mientras evitaba todo contacto visual con Belgi que sonreía y se acercaba hacia el-

No te preocupes, con el tiempo me fuí dando cuenta y tu perversión torpe me parecia adorable jiji.

Chicos... me sabe mal pero... - hasta Antonio puedo percibir esa ahora que rodeaban a sus dos acompañantes mezcla de flores, nervios y para que mentir... perversión! pero eso lo dejaremos para otro día...- h-hay una sombra muy alta en la puerta...

-los dos nombrados se giraron hacia el lugar nombrado, pero solo la chica pronuncio una palabra...- No...

* * *

><p>Y aquí termina el capítulo de hoy XD se que me he sobrado mucho...pero lo llevo haciendo desde el inicio de la historia XD y el siguiente será "mejor" si queréis saber porque Romano se disfraza como "abuelita" como juego "erótico" decid lo en el fic y lo pondre después del final del fic como información adicional... si queréis seguir sin saberlo ( lo cual no es rara XD) no lo hagáis -v- fusososososo~<p> 


	4. Genes recesivos

**Siento de corazón todo el retraso... pero esta historia necesita de muuuucha "imaginación" y problemas mentales para seguirla XD y como hoy es uno de esos días a qui estoy! todos listos? si? si? pues lets go! (spanglish, spansglish por todas partes XDD)**

* * *

><p>No...H-hermano – la chica se decanto por hacer lo que su instinto le decía... hacer como si nada estuviese pasando- Que haces tu por aquí? quieres un cafetito con leche?<p>

- Vicents, que así se llamaba el hermano de Belgi no cambió su semblante serio- Te piensas que no me doy cuenta del chico que está en calzoncillos y de An... del hijo idiota del leñador ? Por no decir que huele a humo de feria que tira de espaldas... - al chico se le movían sus orejas y cola de lobo de un lado a otro-

- Belgi al darse cuenta que disimular no servia hizo uso de razón...- Romano ponte algo ya!

S-si! - el chico comenzó a ponerse su traje de "abuelita otra vez" -

Pero eso no! - a lo que el chico se lo quito otra vez – pero ponte algo! es que no lo entiendes?

- Antonio que veía esa situación decidió ayudar a Lovi... a si que empujo uno de los sillones más cercanos tapando así a Lovi y dejándolo como una cabeza flotante en el aire- ya esta! fusososososo~

- Vicents entro finalmente en la casa y se sentó en la butaca que escondía el cuerpo de Romano un calzoncillos (fiuuu fiuuuu)- Veo que hice bien en segui...seguirte. Ahora si que me puedes traer un café.

En seguida hermanito de mi corazón!... como pudiste arruinar nuestro juego de la abuelita que resulta ser un modelo disfrazado de ella que viola gentilmente a la hermosa nieta... (WTF? D:)

Sabia que te tendrían que haber llevado a un psicólogo... - que daría Vicents por no tener esas orejas de lobo que le daban más audición de la necesaria...-

- Romano decidió intentar hacer un masaje de hombros a su cuñado...pero vista la cara de "tocame y te castro", decidió moverse cual gusano por el suelo para llegar a su cuarto y ponerse ropa decente-

* * *

><p><strong>En el tiempo en que Belgi preparaba los cafés, Antonio se sentó frente al sillón de Vicents... pero este no se daba cuenta de que alguien lo estaba observando...<strong>

Noto la mirada incesante del hermano de Belgi... pero no puedo evitar sentirme algo tenso... - desde una rama un pollito blanco de ojos rojos miraba la escena y a Antonio fijamente mientras reía sonoramente- pesesesesesesese~( pi+kese = pesese.. XD de toda la vida de Dios)-

- Finalmente la joven sirvió las bebidas y algunos dulces en la mesa y se sentó junto Antonio en el cómodo sofá... nadie dijo absolutamente nada, por lo que Antonio terminaría con ese silencio-

Bueno... y como es que no te conocí antes si eres el hermano de Belgi, hermano de Belgi? - Antonio mostró su tan típica sonrisa-

Como que no te acuerdas de Vicents? Pero si jugabais muchísimo juntos! Si incluso ahora es tu... - antes de que la chica pudiera terminar su frase un jarrón se estrelló "accidentalmente" contra la pared-

Vaya... parece que se ha caído, fusosososo~ - Antonio es Antonio... dejemos lo así. Pero Belgi miró fijamente a su hermano, puesto que, el que el jarrón fuera lanzado desde su lado y que aun tuviera parte de el en sus manos, le bastó para deducir que fue cosa suya. Y ante la mirada de su hermano, también llego a la conclusión de que no tenia que decir nada más-

Pues eso Antonio, que jugabais mucho cuando erais unos niños.

Vicents lo siento! no es normal en mi olvidarme de la gente de esta forma...

-Lo que el Español no sabia es que no solo fue un amigo de su infancia. Si no que nuestro lobito era técnicamente su vecino y que desde que ayudó con su padre en la profesión, todas esas veces en que no se cayó de morros contra el suelo, perdió la leña o simplemente no era devorado por las bestias del bosque... era porque Vicents lo seguía de cerca. El porque de que no se acuerde de el? Eso es una hermosa historia... que no contaré hoy XD-

No te preocupes, técnicamente me sacabas de mi casa y me obligabas a jugar contigo. Lo único que conseguía era tener que vigilarte porque tu padre me lo pedía – el chico dio un sorbo a su café con leche, pues el café solo de su hermana era un laxante demasiado poderoso...-

Aaaaah pues lo siento mucho! fusosososo~. Pero una pregunta... porque si sois hermanos tu no tienes orejas y cola Belgi?

Eso es porque tenemos madres diferentes y la suya es una mujer-loba...ja! Lo mismo dijo mi madre! - se tapó la boca al decir ese comentario al notar la mirada de desaprobación de su hermano-

Ya veo... pero... si son las cinco de la tarde, hace sol y encima hoy no hay luna llena... por que tu hermano tiene las orejas y la cola? Y no tendrías que ser más peludo? (que astucia la de nuestro Toño cuando quiere... Ole mi niño!)

Eso es por que tengo un gen recesivo, las noches de luna llena no tengo orejas ni cola. El resto horas del año si las tengo. - Esta vez fue Vicents el que respondió, terminando su breve y sencilla explicación con un sorbo del café-

Pues tienen su morbo verdad? fusososososo~

-Poco fue lo que tardó Vicents en escupir el café y menos lo que tardo la hermana de este en reírse-

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto... en la habitación de romano, nuestro querido Italiano se prueba su décimo conjunto<strong>

- El Italiano se miraba el traje que tenia puesto- Con este estoy elegante y doy respeto...p-pero y si piensa que soy un mafioso? y si me tacha de cretino? y si me corta mi rulo por pensar que meteré en problemas a su hermana por culpa de mi trabajo? Solo soy un cocinero por el amor de Dios créeme cuñado! - definitivamente tampoco se pondría ese conjunto...-

* * *

><p><strong>Y esto es todo por hoy XD no se como se me ocurrió lo del gen recesivo... pero tenia que ponerlo si o si XDD. Si alguien ha lee esto muchas gracias por tu paciencia y leer una de mis historias con más desbarios de lo usual XD<strong>

**PD: pobre Lovi... nunca elegirá un conjunto adecuado XD.**

**PD2: en serio... prometo que con el Oppen esto eran casi dos hojas D: que la jefa no es tan baguita w fusosososo~**


	5. Historia de la infancia Parte 1

Bueno estos días estoy a tope! Wiiiii~ - corre efusisticamente por el cuerto (?)- El caso es que en este capítulo de hoy contaré la historia de porque Antonio no recuerda a Vicents y también introduciré a dos nuevos personajes. Bueno en realidad es solo a uno ya que el otro ha salido XD

* * *

><p><strong>Diez años atrás, un grupo formado por tres pequeños niños jugaban pacíficamente en un agradable prado rodeados de la verde y fresca hierba junto algunas florecillas silvestres...<strong>

**O al menos dos de ellos...**

Venga Belgi si eres tan lenta no me pillarás nunca! - un pequeño Antonio de unos diez años correteaba mientras la pequeña Emma de seis lo perseguía -

Jooo no vale! tu eres más rápido! Además podrías ser más caballeroso y llevarla tú un rato no? - la pequeña se paró en seco y infló su mofletes frustrada al ver que nunca atraparía a Antonio a este paso-

No,no y no! yo ya la he llevado antes y te he atrapado justamente Belgi! - A una distancia prudente de la chica Antonio se negaba a perder de su turno de ser al que persiguen-

P-pero n-no es justo – Belgi comenzó a hacer pucheros y a llorar- Eres malo Antonio! - el chico se puso nervioso y se acerco corriendo a la chica que ahora le daba la espalda-

Pero porque llorás? venga Belgi no seas así te prometo que correré más lento – La chica seguía llorando y Antonio estaba cada vez más nervioso y con un gran sentimiento de culpa-

Je... idiota – bajo la sombra de un gran ciruelo estaba Vicents de ocho años mirando como su hermana realmente lo que hacía era sonreír y tomar el pelo al inocentón de su amigo-

Bueno vale! la llevaré yo todo el día vale~ pero deja de llorar anda

Está bien Antonio! eres muy buen amigo! - la chica sonreía triunfalmente para sus adentros, en un futuro tener este don le valdría para mucho... de eso seguro-

Fusosososo~ no es para tanto~

**Una media hora después...**

Romano eres tú? - la chica paro en seco al ver un rulo que sobresalía de un arbusto- que haces ahí?

Hola Lovi! que tal el día~ ?

Callate! - El pequeño romano de la misma edad de Belgi se acercó a ella rojo como un tomate- m-me preguntaba s-si querrías ir a mi casa a comer pastel...

Es que no se... estaba jugando con Antonio – la chica miró al nombrado pidiéndole si le importaría... pero como el otro no se enteraba se lo tuvo que preguntar – Oye Antonio a ti te molestaría?

Eh?... No claro que no! podéis ir a comer pastel tranquilos fusosososo~

- Los dos más pequeños sonrieron y se fueron juntos a casa del pequeño Romano, el cual nunca admitiría, que estaba muy agradecido de el buen carácter del español-

- A lo lejos un enfadado Vicents cerraba su libro y se preparaba para seguir a esos dos, pero cuando el español se sentó junto a el decidió que por un día no pasaría nada, no? -

Vaya estoy muerto~ - miró fijamente al chico junto al que se había sentado- sabes.. algún día podrías jugar con nosotros te lo pasarias genial! Y si no lo haces podrías decirme que te da tu mamá para comer... porque no es justo que seas más alto que yo siendo más pequeño fusosososo~ - Antonio se tumbó en el césped y cerró los ojos-

Idiota, es genética... seguramente siempre sea más alto que tu mis padres son muy altos. Es como si me pidieras que te saliera cola o se tiene o no. - el chico miró a su compañero que se había quedado dormido – Como puedes quedarte dormido tan rápido? - Vicents miró fijamente al español dormido y desvió su mirada- Porque me gustas... se supone que me tendrían que gustar las niñas... - lo miró otra vez de reojo- aunque eres muy mono... p-pero que digo! - el pequeño negó con su cabeza, pero una idea muy tentadora pasó por su mente – bueno... estando dormido no tiene porque enterarse.. - se puso de rodillas cerca de donde reposaba la cabeza de aquel que dormía tan plácidamente y con los ojos cerrados reposó un dulce e inocente beso. Cual fue su sorpresa al apartarse de eso beso y abrir los ojos que el otro se había despertado y lo miraba fijamente-

Vi-vicents m-me has dado u-un besito? - el español sonrojado al igual que otro se toco los labios con la mano, pero antes de poder recibir respuesta el joven lobito dejo su libro y salió corriendo perdiéndose de vista – Vicents! Vicents! - el pequeño grito hacia la dirección donde el otro se había ido, pero este ya estaba demasiado lejos y muerto de vergüenza al ser descubierto no quería verlo – no estoy enfado...

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>Bueno deje el cuento sin terminar... ya que si seguía me ocuparía mucho y no estoy acostumbrada (?) y aparte que aquí puedo hacer un corte que queda bien xD porque en nada me tengo que ir a mis clases de guitarra -w- fusososososo~<p>

Espero que os gustara la primera parte de la historia de la infancia~ que tiernos se me hacen imaginarme esa escena w que monisimos fusososososo~


	6. Historia de la infancia Parte 2

Bueno, bueno, bueno~ ( y esto que es? Santa clavos eh? Uuuuh que miedo me da) ok no XD aquí estoy yo otra vez siguiendo la historia de la infancia~ la que explicará gran parte de la historia ò_ó la que si llega a más de tres páginas con el oppen se quedará en una tercera parte XDD así que... continuación! fusososo~

* * *

><p><strong>Dentro del oscuro bosque, el cual no no estaba oscuro porque solo eran las 6 de la tarde y al ser verano ahí había un sol y una iluminación impresionante, el pequeño Vicents estaba sentado frente a un pequeño riachuelo muerto de la vergüenza... no literalmente porque si no el fic termina aquí...<strong>

Porque tuvo que despertarse? nunca se despierta cuando mi hermana y el idiota del italiano le pintan bigotes en la cara... ni cuando su padre le despierta a gritos porque se ha quedado dormido en el jardín – el pequeño Vicents estaba rojo de la vergüenza y mucho más al recordar como estaba el pequeño español después de su acto tan atrevido- no quiero que se acuerde de esto! que pensará de mi maldita sea! - cogió una de las piedrecitas que tenía a su lado y la lanzó con fuerza haciendo que esta se hundiera y salpicara en el riachuelo, pero entonces un pez rosa salió del agua con cara de pocas migas-

Pero que te crees que haces tirando piedras y mi casa? Es que tus padres no te han enseñado modales niño? - el pez rosa estaba indignado, pues mientras decoraba su nuevo salón con un sofá de algas recién importado una piedra se cargó su lámpara de conchas-

- Aunque un niño normal de la edad de Vicents en ese estado y después de los gritos del pez rosa se pondría a llorar el solamente le dio la espalda y se miró fijamente el árbol- Disculpe señor pez rosa...

Bueno vale te perdono~- pero el pez rosa que era muy perspicaz decidió prestarle un poco de ayuda al pequeño niño que parecía deprimido. Por lo que con su casco para salir al exterior y no morir ahogado , como bob esponji, salió y se sentó junto al chiquillo- Y dime... si tu quieres claro, que te pasa? No es por cotillear, pero yo se mucho de la vida pequeño y creo que podría ayudarte.

- Vicents miró al pez rosa y meditó sobre la propuesta de que sus penurias fueran escuchadas y como estaba seguro de que no volvería a ver a ese pez si el no quería decidió no desaprovechar la oportunidad- Pues verá señor pez rosa.

Llámame Jorge, señor pez rosa era mi padre – dijo el pez moviendo su aleta para que el pequeño niño se sintiera más a gusto y confiado-

Bien... pues verá señor Jorge – no se le podía pedir tanto, era un niño demasiado maduro- tal vez me vea como un monstruo... pero mientras un amigo estaba durmiendo a mi lado, yo aproveché su estado y le di un beso – aunque intentó controlarlo sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rojo- Y cuando abrí mis ojos resulto que se había despertado y salí corriendo... y lo más seguro es que ahora me odie y no quiera ni verme...

- Jorge sonrió ligeramente al ver al niño tan deprimido por una cosa tan tierna y simple, pero se trataba de un niño asique seguramente para el fuera algo demasiado fuerte por lo que el intentaría hacer lo mejor que pudiese para ayudarlo- No te veo como ningún pequeño niño humano.

Puede llamarme Vicents señor Jorge – dijo el niño ya más tranquilo al ver que el pez no le trataba con desaprobación-

Bien, pues como te decía pequeño Vicents no eres ningún monstruo. El amor no entiende de sexo ni de razas, mírame a mí casado con una cangreja desde hace dos años! Y aunque alguna gente piense que no es normal y lo ven como algo malo, nosotros somos muy felices, asique no tienes que preocuparte solo tienes que hablar lo con tu amigo.

Pero yo no quiero hablar lo! usted no vio su cara! seguro que me odia y si mañana viene a mi cumpleaños será porque su padre le obligue... yo solo quiero que me olvide y que no recuerde nada de esto... - el pequeño miró hacia el otro lado deprimido- me alegro por usted y su esposa pero no creo que sea el mismo caso...

- Jorge resopló tal vez el chico tendría que aprender una lección y el desgraciadamente no sería su respuesta. Asique solo se le ocurrió aconsejarle sobre una de las personas más sabias que jamás conoció un su larga vida de pez rosa mágico – Pues si lo que quieres es que tu amigo te olvide, solo puede ayudarte la bruja del bosque -

H-hay una bruja que pueda ayudarme con esto? - Vicents se levantó del suelo más animado- Y podría decirme por donde se va?

Claro que puedo decírtelo, pero pequeño quiero que pienses si realmente crees que será lo correcto, ya que al igual que hay que estar muy decidido para aceptar un hechizo de la bruja... también tendrás que tener mucho coraje para romperlo – Jorge miró a Vicents a la cara- Estás seguro pues de que quieres ir a ver a la bruja? - Al ver como el pequeño asentía le señalo un camino que estaba en el otro lado del riachuelo- Tendrás que seguir ese camino, y cuando encuentres el árbol de las manzanas azules girar hacia la derecha, ahí encontrarás la casa de la bruja.

Muchas gracias señor Jorge... cuídense usted y su esposa – el pequeño salió corriendo por donde el señor Jorge le había señalado, con la esperanza de que la bruja le ayudase-

Que tengas suerte en tu vida pequeño Vicents... - Jorge sonrió y vio como el pequeño se perdía por el camino-

Jorge cielo que haces? Vendrás a ayudar o no? - Una cangrejita de color azul salió del agua buscando a su marido que estaba segura que se intentaba escaquear otra vez decorar la casa-

Claro cielo – Jorge entró en el riachuelo – Clara... tengamos hijos – Jorge sonrió con felicidad a su mujer-

Pero bicho te ha picado ahora?

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto, el pequeño Vicents ya había caminado unos 20 minutos cuando encontró el árbol de las manzanas azules que se elevaba con elegancia y extendía su azules frutos, de los cuales el pequeño no pudo resistir a coger unas cuantas y a meterlas en sus bolsillo. Cuando giró a la derecha vislumbro la casa de la que seguramente sería la bruja...<strong>

Por fin he llegado, espero que el señor Jorge tuviera razón...

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>Bueno~ pues me parece que la mini historia durará más de tres capítulos XD y creo que otra vez hice un buen corte XD que deja con intriga si... pero esta bien echo (?) fusosososo~ -v- que majo es Jorge eh? Y en el próximo capítulo ya saldrá la " bruja" XD veamos si alguien se hace una idea de quien puede ser XD .<p>

**Candy Darla:** me alegra que la escena del rulito de Lovi te hiciese gracia XD y si Belgi es un amor~ w

**Piripipi:** No soy malvado solo lo dejo para que lo pilléis con más ganas (?) XD fusosososo~ me alegra escuchar que voy mejorando w y lo de largos es según los días creo... no se XD pero mejor así algo más largos -w-


	7. Historia de la infancia parte 3

Bueno y aquí la tercera parte de la historia infantil! se me ocurrió ya el final para el fic w y espero que no tarde en llegar -w-. Pero ahora disfrutemos con esta tierna y entretenida historia de la infancia de el pequeño Vicents! fusosososo~

* * *

><p><em>Por fin he llegado, espero que el señor Jorge tuviera razón... <em>

El pequeño Vicents se acercó más a la casa de la bruja, para su sorpresa no era de caramelos y tampoco tenía pinta de ser una casucha que estuviera apunto de derrumbarse, realmente era una casita acogedora.

- P-pero que estoy pensando? he venido a buscar una solución a mi problema! no ha admirar la arquitectura de una casa!

El pequeño Vicents cogió una rama de un árbol y se la puso en la espalda, ya que es mejor prevenir que curar, y se propuso a llamar a la puerta de la casa de la bruja. Pero cuando sus nudillos estuvieron apunto de tocar la puerta, esta se abrió de forma repentina y una mujer , la cual deducía que era la brujo por el sombrero, salía corriendo y se subía en una escoba.

- Volveré pronto cielo! ya tienes preparada la comida!

- Señora bruja espere!

Su grito no sirvió de nada, la bruja se subió a su escoba y salió volando ignorando el grito del niño.

- Y ahora que voy ha hacer... seguro que me odiará para siempre...

Vicents se dejo caer al suelo y se sentó mirando al horizonte, de lo que no se dio cuenta es que una pequeña figura aparecía detrás suya, la cual fue atraída por sus pesares.

- Hola hermano de Emma.

- Q-quien eres tú y por qué me conoces? Mejor dicho... de que conoces a mi hermana?

Cuando Vicents se giró se encontró a una niña, posiblemente de su edad, y que al parecer no solo conocía a su hermana, si no que sabía que el era su hermano. Aparte de eso parecía ser que era la hija de la bruja, ya que tenía un pequeño sombrero igual que el de la mujer que salió antes de la casa.

- Tu hermana se perdió un día y la encontré, ahora somos amigas y nos mandamos cartas y aveces viene aquí a jugar conmigo. Y te conozco porque me ha hablado de ti y no hay muchos niños con orejas y cola de lobo.

- Y porqué no me ha dicho nada sobre ti?

- No tiene porque decirte todo sabes? Ya me dijo que eras demasiado sobreprotector... pero ese no es el caso ahora. A que has venido hermano de Emma?

El chico se enfadó ligeramente, como podía su hermana quejarse de el? si el todo lo hacía por su bien!. Pero la chica tenía razón, no era el momento de hablar de su hermana. Así que, pese a la sonrisa de la chica la por la cual un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo decidió decirle el motivo de su "visita".

- Yo vine a pedir a la bruja del bosque que me ayudará con un problema, pero veo que se ha marchado con mucha prisas.

- Lo suponía... pero yo puedo ayudarte. Ven sígueme! no tenemos mucho tiempo verdad?

El pequeño Vicents siguió a la niña de voz ahora cantarina asta el interior de la casa, no es que se fiara mucho de ella, pero no se podía poner muy exigente y parecía que podía ayudarlo con su problema.

- Bien y ahora dime hermano de Emma~

- Me llamó Vicents.

- Oh, pues bien Vicents, puedes llamarme Eli y como te habrás dado cuenta soy la hija de la bruja del bosque y al igual que ella yo también puedo hacer magia... pero para ayudarte tendrás que decirme antes que ha pasado y que es lo que quieres que haga.

**Aunque Vicents no se fiaba demasiado, decidió contarle a la pequeña bruja cual era su problema. No estaba equivocado ya que al escuchar la parte del beso la cara de la chica cambió a una sonrisa divertida, que al escuchar la petición que ahora le hacía pasó a un semblante serio.**

- Quieres que olvide todo lo ocurrido hoy?

- Si, no quiero que recuerde que le robé un beso mientras dormía...es raro.

La chica se puso seria y se sentó en una de las silla cruzando su piernas.

- Pero sabes que no se puede ser selectivo con los conjuros de borrados de memoria? no están muy avanzados, por lo que si lo usamos lo olvidará TODO sobre tí y lo ocurrido el día de hoy.

- Estoy dispuesto a que me olvide entonces...

- Está bien, si tan decidido estás comenzaré ha preparar la poción.

La chica arrancó un pelo a Vicents y comenzó a preparar lo que parecía una poción siguiendo las instrucciones de uno de los tantos libros que había en una de las estanterías. Cuando esta estuvo lista en un estallido de fuego lila apareció un pequeño boto cristalino con unos ligeros polvos lilas en su interior. Se acercó y le dio el frasco a Vicents.

- Escúchame Vicents, tu serás para este chico como una sombra, un sueño, una ilusión. Y si te vuelve ha ver no recordará NADA de ti. Pero, estos conjuros, pociones, maldiciones... tienen por userte para las personas como tú un "botón de marcha atrás" en este caso es hacer algo que le recuerde mucho a ti. El que puede ser... solo lo sabes tú.

- Y como funcionan?

El chico miró el pequeño frasco que sostenía en las manos mientras se acercaba a la puerta, Eli sonrió divertida y con esa sonrisa simplemente dijo.

- Te los pones en la palma de la mano y se los soplas en la cara.

- Gracias, Eli

El chico se fue corriendo de camino hacia su casa, esperando con ansias a que llegara el día de mañana para poder borrar todo su problema de una vez por todas.

- No~ gracias a ti, por entretenerme en el futuro.

La chica rió divertida, pues supondría lo que pasaría en un futuro y que su confidente, a la cual le mandaría una carta con todo lo sucedido, se encargaría de hacerse lo saber. Por lo que cogiendo una carta y escribiendo todo lo ocurrido, llamó a un pollito blanco que apreció en la ventana y le entregó dicha casa

- Que le llege a Emma y que no se te pierda pollo tonto!

- Pesesesesese~

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>Y aquí la tercera parte! que pillina la brujita Eli~ todos sabemos lo que pasaba por su mente...exacto! un beso! (mentes sucias ¬v¬ XD). Espero que os gustara el capítulo de hoy! y creo que en el próximo terminaré la historia de la infancia! wiiii<p>

Candy Darla: Jorge es un cielo~ XD quiero un pez así! XD

PD: cuatro pájinas del Oppen ocupan tan poco *^*

Pd2: cambié el estilo de narrar -v- si gusta se queda así w si no... pues volvemos al anterior!


	8. Historia de la infancia Final

Bueno~ perdonad el retraso . es que me he viciado a un foro fusosososo~ y se me fue la cabeza~ es que son muy aditivos D:. Pues eso~ me dejo de charlas y os pongo el capitulo n.n que se que algunas teníais ganas w.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoy era una agradable mañana, lo cual era bueno ya que se trataba de la celebración del noveno cumpleaños de Vicents. Que se celebraría con un agradable picnic al aire libre... aunque no resultaba muy agradable para dos pequeños niños que estaban en la habitación del cumpleañero.<strong>

- Hermanita y niño rulo, lo que os voy a decir solo lo haré una vez. Y quiero que me hagáis caso entendido?

- C-claro s-señor!

- No seas patético niño rulo.

Al ver que su hermana no decía nada, con un largo suspiro decidió comenzar con su orden.

- Es muy sencillo, en cuanto Antonio me vea dejará de recordarme. Lo único que quiero es que NUNCA y repito NUNCA, le digáis que nos hemos conocido antes, que no le contéis anécdotas en las que yo aparezca y menos aún que me saquéis de tema de conversación o le contéis cosas de mi como hacéis con vuestras amigas. Entendido?

Lo último que dijo fue más dirigido hacia su pequeña hermana, la cual mostraba el desagrado con esa idea frunciendo el ceño. No como el pequeño italiano que haría lo que dijera el hermano mayor de su amada.

- E-entendido!

- Pero si haces eso Antonio no se acordará nunca de ti!

- Esa es la idea idiota!

- Pues lo siento, pero aunque sea tu cumpleaños no pienso hacerlo.

La niña se cruzó de brazos y giró su cabeza hacia el lado derecho, lo cual mostraba su absoluta negativa. Pero Vicents ya suponía que pasaría esto y tenía más de un as bajo la manga.

- Si no lo haces torturaré a tu estúpido "amigo" italiano asta que lo hunda tanto en un pozo de miseria que deseará suicidarse.

Cualquiera pensaría que eso era una mentira como una catedral, pero Vicents estaba tan desesperado que en esos momentos estaría seguro que cumpliría con sus palabras. Lo cual Belgi como buena hermana pequeña también había notado y que por el bien de Romano aceptaría la propuesta de su hermano, que por la carta que recibió la noche anterior parecía entretener tanto a su amiga Eli.

- Esta bien! lo haremos! sois todos una pandilla de idiotas! Vamos Romano!

La pequeña salió indignada de la habitación de su hermano seguida del italiano. Mientras, Vicents decidió coger el pequeño frasco con los polvos lilas y bajar a esperar que todos los invitados llegaran.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya comenzaron a llegar los invitados. Realmente era más adultos amistades de la familia que tenían cariño al pequeño Vicents que otra cosa. Mientras que todos los niños ya estaban presentes. A excepción de Antonio, que como siempre llegaría tarde junto a su padre.<strong>

- Ese idiota siempre tiene que llegar tarde... aunque también puede ser que no quiera venir y no verme nunca...

Vicents se metió tanto en sus divagaciones que no se dio cuenta de cuando un hombre de piel morena con Antonio detrás de el ya estaba delante suya revolviendole el pelo.

- Felicidades Pequeños Vicents! ya eres todo un hombrecito eh?

- Gracias señor Fernandez...

- Bueno Antonio, te dejo que juegues con tus amiguitos mientras yo me voy a saludar a los padres del cumpleañero.

Vicents se giró para ver como el señor Fernandez que marchaba y le dejaba justo enfrente de la persona que tanto quería ver y que al mismo tiempo la que menos. Y entonces comenzó a escuchar como Antonio comenzaba ha hablar.

- Esto...Vi-vicents... feliz cumpleaños, aunque creo que te irá un poco grande.

Antonio alargó sus brazos enseñándole una cajita de color blanca con un lacito rojo. Y entonces sin mirar a su amigo decidió intentar charlar sobre lo sucedido el día anterior.

- Y sobre lo del otro día... ya sabes lo...lo del besito. Yo quería decirte que...

- Antonio, yo... lo siento mucho y gracias por todo.

- Eh?

Antes de que Antonio pudiera comprender lo que había pasado Vicents se puso los polvos en la mano y se los sopló en la cara. Antonio se comenzó entonces a marear y entonces calló desmayado en el suelo.

- Es por nuestro bien...

Vicents cogió el paquete que se había caído de las manos del otro pequeño y fue ha avisar sobre su desmayo a los mayores. Antonio fue cogido por su padre, que aliviado al ver que solo se habría causado de un mareo, decidió llevarlo a casa a descansar.

- Vicents serás el mayor...pero eres la persona más idiota del mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>A lo lejos Belgi negaba con la cabeza al ver todo lo sucedido, acompañado por Romano que prefería no opinar. El resto de la fiesta pasó lento para los tres pequeños asta que llegó la noche donde Vicents decidió abrir el regalo del español, resultó ser una bufanda blanca y azul que estaba acompañada con una carta. <strong>

"_Querido Vicents, hoy por fin has cumplido nueve años! Aunque siendo sincero yo ya los cumplí hace tiempo y no me pareció para tanto fusosososo~. Como te habrás fijado te he regalado una bufanda y ya se que en plena primavera no te será muy útil, así que no me llames tonto como siempre~, pero como en invierno siempre te pones malo de la garganta decidí hacerte una bien calentita! Pero me emocioné tanto que la hice enorme~ espero que no te __moleste fusososososo~. _

_PD: se que no te gusta que te lo diga pero te quiero mucho Vicents! _

_PD2: Para mi cumpleaños con que me digas que comes para ser tan alto me vasta fusososo~. "_

- Ya te dije que era genética idiota...

Sobre la carta las lágrimas de Vicents comenzaron a caer pese a que este hacia todo lo posible para que se detuvieran. Poco después Vicents decidió mudarse con su madre, que estaba cerca del pueblo donde vivía su padre, por lo que no hubo ninguna queja por parte de este. Los años pasaron y Vicents visitaba a su familia por las tardes para que los otros vecinos no le pudieran ver. Pero, pese a eso, cuando Antonio salía ha hacer los recados que su padre le pedía o simplemente salir a dar uno de sus paseos, si el estaba cerca lo seguía protegiéndolo de las bestias que más de una vez intentaron atacarle.

**Y así continuó durante todos esos años, hasta el momento de hoy...**

Que dices de morbo idiota? *

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p>Y aquí doy por terminado este capítulo que creo que me quedó algo raro o_o... lo de la "*" era para hacer referencia a lo último que dijo Antonio en el capítulo... 5 creo que era XD. Y bueno espero no haberos decepcionado ya que os hice esperar mucho v.v. Y si es así pido perdón y prometo que en el próximo lo haré lo mejor que pueda! òwó<p>

**Sakiku Fubuki: **Es un Gilbert en pollo XD tener una mascota así tiene que molar si o si XD. Si algún día me compro un pollito lo buscaré albino (?) esperando tener suerte XD.

**Candy Darla:** Me ha sabido fatal actualizar este capítulo tan tarde y más leyendo tu review . Eli como bruja sería la releche XD tendríamos una cantidad de yaoi impresionante XD y el hechizo creo que lo romperá en el próximo capítulo.

**Ann Aseera:** Me alegra que te hiciera reir -V- fusosososo~ Y un consejo... cuando corras mira hacia al frente o te puedes chocar con una puerta de cristal D:


	9. Valiente imbécil

Vale, siento mucho mucho muchísimo este enorme retraso *^* pero prometo que tiene una buena explicación que contaré al final del capítulo v.v... Y no os entretengo y lo pongo ya òwó.

Pd: voy a poner una palabrota muy fuerte D: así que pido disculpas ¬v¬

* * *

><p><em><strong>C-como que morbo idota?!<strong>_

Mientras se escuchaba como Belgi intentaba disimular las carcajadas que querían escapar de sus labios al ver el sonrojo mal disimulado de su hermano y su gran asombro. Antonio miraba sonriente a Vicents riendo como solo el sabía y siendo sumamente sincero.

Es que es cierto, son muy sexis. Yo también querría tener orejas y cola, fusosososo~

Las tengo por genética idiota!

Tras decir aquella frase Antonio no pudo evitar abrir los ojos algo asombrado y ladear la cabeza sin apartar su vista de Vicents que también lo miraba fijamente. Mientras tanto nuestro querido Romano bajaba con una camisa blanca, unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros y unas deportivas sencillas y se sentaba en otra de las butacas.

Sabes... esa frase se me hace muy familiar...como si me la hubieran dicho mucho...

"_No puede recordarme ahora por eso. No estoy preparado para ver la cara de odio que me pondrá...seguro que hasta le doy asco... maldito Antonio del pasado y su obsesión con ser alto!" _

Vicents había entrado en pánico, ya ni siquiera miraba al español, y notaba como un sudor frío comenzaba a recorrer le toda la piel. Mientras tanto Belgi estaba emocionada, tenía tantas ganas de que Antonio recordara todo y estaba segura de que no sería tan malo como el idiota de su hermano pensaba.

"_Mierda...mierda...si el bastardo lo recuerda todo y se cabrea con el loco de Vicents, este lo pagará conmigo! Y-y no estoy ni psicológica ni físicamente preparado! tengo que hacer algo..." _Eso es porque casi todo el mundo te llama idiota, idiota!

….Será eso fusosososososo~

Tanto Romano como Vicents suspiraron aliviados. Y el primero no pudo evitar emocionarse cuando el segundo le asintió con la cabeza para felicitarle por su proeza. Pero la emoción duró poco cuando al mirar a su amada esta le dedicaba una de sus miradas más aterradoras y un aura oscura la rodeaba completamente.

Ya hablaremos tú y yo más tarde...

Estoy muerto...

* * *

><p><strong>Hubo un agradable y tranquilo silencio para dos de las cuatro personas ahí presentes, cuando la puerta de la casa de Romano sonó tres veces con unos decididos "TOC TOC TOC". <strong>

Ya voy yo~ es una invitada especial!

No me digas que es la loca de tú amiga otra vez?!

Belgi abrió la puerta ignorando la pregunta de Romano, cuando quería se ponía de un exigente con las personas...Pero tal como el predijo, ahí estaba "la loca de su amiga", si señoras y señores, no era nada más ni nada menos que Eli. La cual traía un sombrero de bruja y una pequeña bolsa mientras sonreía a su mejor amiga, la cual le estaba susurrando todo lo sucedido asta el momento. Como la llamó para que viniera? Fácil, pues al ver que en la ventana estaba el pollito de la bruja, esta le puso una nota atada en la pata que ponía "ya se han visto".

Buenas Romano, también es un placer verte. Ala! que sorpresa, Vicents y Antonio en una misma sala! que cosas eh? Aún no me lo creo~ y eso que ya lo sabía.

Eli se sentó junto Antonio mientras este la miraba sonriendo pero algo extrañado. En cambio Vicents no se fiaba nada de lo que aquella astuta bruja podría hacer y menos aún sabiendo que el que estuviera aquí era cosa de su hermana.

Buenas...

Esto señorita Bruja, como es que me conoce?

Es que Belgi me ha hablado mucho de ti Toño. Y puedes llamarme Eli.

Antonio sonrió como un crío aceptando la pequeña caricia que recibió por parte de Eli, mientras esta, ahora mandaba una pícara sonrisa al hombre lobo que había fruncido ligeramente el ceño.

Como es que has tardado tanto Eli? Quieres un cafetito~?

No, gracias no me apetece un café ahora. Y el porqué de que llegué tarde fue porque al enterarme de que hoy bajarían las temperaturas y saber que tú queridísimo, pero frágil al frío, hermano estaría aquí me pasé por su casa y le cogí una cosa~

Te has colado en mi casa bruja loca?! Y como sabes donde vivo?!

Yo se muchas cosas~ Y toma, para que te lo pongas cuando quieras.

Eli le tiró la bolsa al enfadado de Vicents y cuando este miró lo que había dentro la abrazó más contra el y frunció más el ceño a la bruja que solo le sonreía alegremente. Entonces Belgi decidió sacar un tema de conversación.

Y dime Eli, tienes algo interesante que contar?

Pues estoy aprendiendo a contar cosas a las personas según como sean sus sueños, queréis probarlo? Solo tenéis que decirme el sueño que más os guste o os haya gustado y el que menos.

Oh,oh yo quiero probar fusosososo~

Romano y yo también!

Yo, no.

Que soso eres Vicents fusososososo~

Pues bien, quien es el primero?

* * *

><p><strong>La primera en empezar sería Emma, de ella se pudo averiguar que le tenía pánico al quedarse atrás, al no poder superarse a ella misma y que también tenía un gusto extraño por las historias enrevesadas, raras y abstractas que poca gente entendería. De Romano se descubrió que le tenía miedo a las tortugas y que le encantaba la ropa interior sexy de color rosa, lo cual hizo sonreír más de la cuenta a Emma. Y finalmente llegó el turno de Antonio...<strong>

Es que... el sueño que más me gusta también es el que menos lo hace, tengo que elegir otros?

No cielo, puedes decir ese tranquilamente.

Pues al principio todo es oscuro pero agradable... como si estuviera durmiendo dentro del mismo sueño y siento como estoy tumbado en la hierba, el sueño es muy relajante. Entonces noto como alguien me da un pequeño beso... un toque suave pero agradable. Cuando abro los ojos veo una sombra más alta que yo, con la forma de un niño... y pese a sentirme algo avergonzado y sorprendido..también me siento cálido y feliz... Pero cuando voy a decirle algo la sombra se levanta y sale corriendo, yo intento seguirla pero mis piernas son más cortas como si fuera un niño otra vez... entonces la pierdo de vista y comienzo a gritar para que regrese, pero nunca lo hace...

Todos se quedaron mirando al Español que ahora sonreía tontamente mientras se rascaba la nuca diciendo que " le daba un poco de vergüenza el haber contado ese sueño", mientras tanto tres de los presentes intentaban disimular unas lágrimas rebeldes que asomaban por sus ojos.

"Maldito bastardo con sueños lacrimógenos..."

Bueno~ y que significa mi sueño?!

Se escuchó como Vicents se levantaba del sillón en el que estaba y se acerca a Antonio al mismo tiempo que sacaba el contenido que había dentro de la bolsa que resultó ser una larga bufanda azul y blanca.

Esa bufanda...Vi-vicents?

El nombrado tapó con la bufanda el rápido beso que le dio al español para que ningún otro presente lo viera pese a que todos sabían lo que había pasado tras esta, luego se la dejó puesta a Antonio y salió de la casa con un ligero sonrojo.

P-pero porque a puesto la puñetera bufanda?!

Las dos chicas gritaron indignadas por semejante imagen que no les fue permitida disfrutar, Romano por fin estaba seguro al 100% de que su cuñado era de la otra acera. Y mientras tanto Antonio lo estaba recordando todo.

Vicents... valiente cabronazo... esta vez no!

Apretando uno de los extremos de la bufanda que tenía puesta en su cuello y mostrando un rostro sonrojado y enfurecido salió corriendo detrás del hombre lobo. Tan decidido estaba que no tardo en alcanzarlo y tirarse sobre el impidiendo que escapara.

Otra vez te ibas a ir?! Otra vez me ibas a tirar unos putos polvos lilas para que me olvidara de ti?!

Porque no me miras cuando te hablo!?

Antonio estaba tan enfadado que comenzó a dar fuertes tirones de la camisa que llevaba Vicents y hacer que la espalda de este no dejara de dar duros golpes contra el suelo.

Tanto asco te di?! Tenias que estropearme diez años de mi vida?! N-no me he podido enamorar de nadie porque la puñetera sombra del puñetero niño no se me iba de la cabeza! porque pese a coquetear con otros hombres no me hacían sentir nada! Y todo por culpa tuya!

Los zarandeos de Antonio iban perdiendo fuerza por cada lágrima de frustración y dolor que comenzaba a caer de sus ojos ahora enrojecidos.

A mi me gusto...me di cuenta de que me gustabas... y me hiciste olvidarte...Si tanto te arrepentías solo tenías que decirlo y podríamos haber sido amigos! Adiós muy buenas y tranquilo... que no hace falta que me tires polvos otra vez para que te olvide!

Se quitó de encima de Vicents y comenzó ha andar, no le importaba si se perdía pues ya encontraría el camino a casa. Solamente quería perder de vista a idiota de Vicents, pero sus planes no se llevaron a cabo cuando este lo sujetó con fuerza de la muñeca.

Que me sueltes lobo de mierda! Puedes estar tranquilo que me vas a perder de vis..

No, no te olvidarás nunca más de mi.

Pero no consiguió terminar esa frase, pues Vicents le interrumpió con aquella negativa mientras lo pegaba contra su cuerpo con uno de sus brazos mientras que con la mano del otro le sujetaba la cabeza para que no pudiera separarse del que ahora le estaba dando y que tenía tantos significados... Un beso que pedía perdón, que expresaba arrepentimiento, tristeza, alegría, pasión, deseo y sobretodo amor.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado . y ya solo quedan dos capítulos como mucho! wiiii~ Si queréis que ponga "hard y perversión" tendréis que pedirlo, porque en un principio no lo tenía pensado...pero me veo con la necesidad de apañarmelas para compensaros por tardar tanto *^* así que haré lo que me pidáis ò_ó<p>

Y el porqué tarde tanto~ fue porque he estado haciendo un foro de temática yaoi con una amiga w (publicidada? XD) si estáis interesadas solo tenéis que decirlo~ (sep, publicidad XD fusosososo~)

**Guest:** Me alegra que te parecieran tiernos w me preocupó que lo de la carta fuera muy cursi -/- Y me alegra que enseñes tan bien a esos niños que aparecen de la nada XD "No al canibalismo" D:

**Candy Darla:** Espero que te gustara el beso XD pero creo que no es tan "delicado" como en los besos fusososososo~ ¬v¬

**Ying-Yang-Z:** Me alaga que sea de tus favoritos *o* y perdona el retraso -/- y espero que te gustara este capítulo.

**Sakiko fubuki:** Vicents tiene un don para los motes XD y si que lo ha pasado mal el pobre~ pero Toño tampoco ha estado de rositas~ Y si ya cuesta que el Toño mayor se entere XD el pequeño ya es un imposible~

**Ann Aseera: **Maldita sea! tendría que haberte avisado de las farolas tambien! D: Y sep, dan ganas de matarlo XD pero entonces nos quedaríamos sin fanservice ¬v¬ fusosososo~


	10. Dime que te quedarás

**Si…. He tardado un año lo siento y si, sé que he tardado un año literalmente. Tengo que decir que tenía los capítulos escritos, pero mi ordenador murió y tuve que volver a hacerlos pero entre el foro, exámenes, la falta de inspiración y tal he tardado mucho. No es escusa ha sido demasiado tiempo y solo me puedo disculpar por mi poca disciplina… **

Al separarse de aquel beso los dos pudieron volver a mirarse fijamente a los ojos del otro, los dos acompañados de un ligero sonrojo. Unos mostraban la seriedad de siempre, aquella que tanto lo caracterizaba, pero un amor sincero que duró durante tantos años. Y en los otros ojos se podían ver reflejados la sorpresa, el miedo, la alegría y un matojo de otros sentimientos, pero los que primero se expresaron fueron, otra vez, la tristeza y la ira.

Eres un imbécil Vicents! Vete a que te miren ese puto problema mental grave que tienes en tú cabeza!

Vicents recibió un fuerte golpe en su mejilla gracias a la mano que Antonio, no se iba a rendir ahora que le había recordado. Es cierto que todo era su culpa y que tendría que haberlo arreglado mucho antes, pero mejor darse cuenta ahora que no nunca verdad?

Antonio, déjame compensarte por todos estos años.

Antonio ahora estaba incrédulo, todavía algo sonrojado por el momento, pero no tanto como Vicents que no estaba acostumbrado a dar esta clase de muestras de cariño o declaraciones tan directas. Pero Antonio no estaba satisfecho, contento si... no podía mentir, pero no satisfecho, por lo que estaba decidido a hacerle sufrir algo más, quería algo mejor.

No me basta.

Cómo?

Vicents estaba incrédulo, eso era un sí? O era un "sí, si te esfuerzas más" que se suponía que quería que hiciera él? Por que pese a ser una persona tan simplona tenía algunas salidas tan complicadas.

Como escuchas, dime algo más bonito. Algo que haga que me enamore de ti otra vez o me marcharé.

Antonio jamás admitiría que ahora se lo estaba pasando pipa, después de haber sido fastidiado por tantos años, el ahora poder hacerle pasar un momento vergonzoso e incomodo le encantaba. A fin de cuentas sabía que Vicents era muy malo para expresarse.

He velado por ti noche y día escondido entre las sombras, mirando como regalabas sonrisas que yo no podía recibir. Ahora te pido que me dejes estar a tu lado sin esconderme y que me regales solo y solo a mí, sonrisas mucho mejores que esas.

Pero Antonio no se esperó aquella declaración de amor, algo cursi no vamos a engañarnos, pero que le sacó una dulce sonrisa como aquellas que le estaba pidiendo y un cálido abrazo.

Vale, pero a partir de ahora me demuestras tú afecto de otra forma. Quien me diría que eras tan cursi~ esto te ha salido con los años, fusososo~

Cualquiera pensaría que por la cara que ponía Vicents más que alegre estaría a punto de cometer un asesinato y que la victima sería Antonio. Pero si uno se fijaba bien podría darse cuenta de esa pequeña curva de su labio que acompañaba el abrazo que correspondía a la persona que más quería.

**Mientras tanto detrás de unos espesos arbustos dos jóvenes lloraban abrazadas a moco tendido.**

Y-ya tengo cuñado!

Y yo Fan Service! …. Tsh tsh calla calla que están hablando otra vez!

Dijo Eli, haciendo que una pluma mágica tomara nota de todo aquello que los chicos decían mientras un carboncillo hacía dibujos a toda velocidad para plasmar cada momento importante de aquellos dos.

Vicents, quiero hacerlo, hoy, ahora, ya.

Hacer el que?

Recoger caramelos no te jode. Tú qué crees?

Pero, yo pensé que querrías esperar un tiempo. No has tenido pareja y no estoy seguro de que estés prepa-

Pero Vicents no pudo terminar aquella frase, ya que Antonio tenía aquella sonrisa que pocas veces ponía de pequeño, la cual no significaba NADA bueno... más bien todo lo contrario, mientras agarraba la cazadora de Vicents y lo hacía agacharse lo suficiente para poder susurrarle al oído con un tono divertido, solemne y "ligeramente" aterrador.

Por culpa de quien yo me sé, no me apetecía hacer este tipo de cosas con nadie. Por lo que me he tenido que dar placer yo mismo, así que quiero que me lleves a tú casa o donde sea y que me hagas el amor. Lo entiendes? Fusosososo~

… Luego no te arrepientas, tú mismo me lo has pedido.

Vicents no era tonto, no iba a decir que no cuando él tenía las mismas o más ganas de aquello. Por lo que cogió a Antonio de la mano y tomaron rumbo hacia "la casa del lobo", mientras eran seguidos sin darse cuenta por su propio séquito personal.

**Mientras seguían a sus dos víctimas digo... pareja preferida, Belgi se paró un momento en medio del camino de forma pensativa, para luego compartir sus pensamientos con su mejor amiga y confidente.**

Esto Eli... no crees que es raro que quiera espiar a mi hermano cuando bueno.. Ya sabes, hace fan service con Toño?

Puede ser... Bueno tú ve a casa con Romano y ya te lo contaré yo luego, jujujuju

La bruja siguió caminando y Belgi pensó detenidamente que sería lo mejor. Por lo que en unos diez segundo a paso ligero terminó alcanzando a su amiga y con una sonrisa gatuna y tono divertido simplemente dijo...

Naaaa, de todas formas técnicamente es solo medio hermano!

Así me gusta!

Las dos siguieron caminando hasta que su nueva pareja preferida llegó a la casa de Vicents y estas se pusieron justo debajo de la ventana. Eli usó dos hechizos donde una pluma mágica dibujaría todo lo interesante que sucediera y otra tomaría nota de todo lo que estos dijeran e hicieran.

Ahora a esperar y disfrutar~ jujujuju

Jejejejejeje...

**De regreso con la pareja principal...**

Antonio se dio cuenta de que tal vez y solo tal vez, se había precipitado en decir aquello. Era cierto que tenía ganas de hacerlo, pero estaba también algo de nervios... Su temperamento pasional estaba en pleno flote en aquellos momentos y algunas palabras salieron antes de la cuenta.

Oye Vicents... Tal vez tengas razón y será mejor esperar. Pero mira por el lado bueno! Ahora se dónde vives y estás muy cerca de mi casa! Fusosososo~

Vicents lo miró fijamente y Antonito juraría que antes de abrir la boca para responder le sonrió de una forma algo extraña. La cual simplemente dejó a nuestro Antonio algo atónito, sorprendido y nervioso.

Mmmm, No

Como que no?

Te dije que no te podías arrepentir. Has despertado a la "bestia" pequeño leñador.

Antonio se habría puesto a reír ante aquel mote que el mismo se había puesto, pero aquello de pequeño no le había sentado tan bien. Era cierto que era más alto y ancho que el... pero él seguía siendo el que nació dos años antes!

Oye, que te saco dos puñeteros años un respe...

No le dio tiempo a terminar aquella queja, ya que Vicents lo había acallado con un beso salvaje y demandante, el cual Antonio pese a estar sorprendido no tardó en corresponder. Vicents se deleitaba con el sabor que tenía aquella boca y el pequeño juego por llevar las riendas que sus lenguas habían establecido, pero cansado de que sus manos no hicieran nada le quitaron el chaleco a Antonio. Pero no tenía pensado tener tanta paciencia con aquella estúpida camisa de botoncitos.

Oye! Que no he traído ropa imbécil!

No te preocupes ya de dejaré una mía.

No tardó en atacar aquel cuello de piel caramelo mientras se quitaba su chaqueta de cuero, sonrió contra la piel ajena al escuchar los jadeos que Antonio emitía cuando daba pequeños mordiscos dejando la piel algo sonrojada y que seguramente al terminar el día serían pequeñas marcas que dejarían bien claro que Antonio era solo suyo.

Me gusta como jadeas y gimes gracias a mis atenciones.

Como vuelvas a decir a-algo como eso te voy a dar-aaaaah

Sonrió con el pezón derecho de Antonio entre los dientes, para luego dedicarse a disfrutar de los gemidos que salían de la boca de su leñador cuando lamía, pellizcaba y jugueteaba con aquellos dos botones algo rosados que tenía el otro. Colocó una de sus piernas entre las del Antonio, rozando aquel bulto que crecía cada vez más en los pantalones ajenos mientras volvía a lamer el cuello con sabor a canela.

Vicents.. N-no puedo más...

Y era cierto, aquellas lamidas de aquel maldito hombre lobo le estaban volviendo loco, le estaban haciendo sonrojarse, jadear, gemir y encorvarse como jamás había pensado que haría. Sus piernas le temblaban y estaba seguro de que si no tuviera aquella maldita pierna de Vicents que no dejaba de calentarlo más habría caído al suelo de cruces.

Seré benevolente contigo...

Vicents sabía que Antonio no podía más consigo mismo, todo su cuerpo temblaba y ardía, pero quería que fuera él quien lo pidiera. Pues le resultaba divertido ver como intentaba aguantar y hacerse el fuerte.

"Te he cazado..."

Fue lo que pensó cuando cogió en volandas a Antonio y subió al segundo piso, donde entraría en su habitación y tiraría a su jadeante compañero tumbado boca arriba sobre la cama. Deleitándose con la vista del cuerpo color caramelo con algo de sudor, los pezones claramente erectos, los labios hinchados, las mejillas sonrojadas, los mechones más rebeldes que nunca... todo él le tenía loco.

Tan poco aguante tienes?

Vicents no pudo evitar relamerse los labios, sabía que ese lado de Antonio solo podría verlo él, que esas sonrisas prepotentes pero a la vez suplicantes por más placer solo las recibiría el. Y por su parte era los mismo, estaba seguro de que el sería el única que viera este lado suyo, pero ahora no era el momento de pensar en aquello. Se quitó toda la ropa que le mostrando su cuerpo desnudo y dejando a Antonio unas hermosas vistas que dejaban bien claro que el también estaba lleno de deseo.

Veamos quien tiene más aguante.

No tardo en posicionarse encima de "su presa" y mucho menos en que esta le rodeara con sus brazos el cuello para dar comienzo un beso demandante. Otra vez volvieron las caricias y las lamidas para el cuerpo de color caramelo y junto a este, gemidos y suspiros que Antonio ya no se molestaba en intentar disimular y los cuales los odios de Vicents agradecían.

Me gusta...cuando ha-haces eso..

Realmente le gustaba todo lo que le hacía, pero a lo que se refería era a esos mordiscos que Vicents fue repartiendo por todo su torso y que dejarían todo su cuerpo lleno de marcas. Le gustó todavía más notar aquellos besos húmedos que ahora depositaba en sus muslos, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando le había terminado de desnudar...pero que le importaba eso a él ahora?

Oye.. Porque paras?

No tardó en entender aquello, Vicents había vuelto a estar cara a cara con él. Mostrando una sonrisa de superioridad que le molestaba sí, pero le excitaba mucho más y por ello no decía nada. También entendió porque se había detenido cuando le acercó su mano y con sus dedos acarició sus labios.

Te aconsejo que los lamas a fondo.

Tragó con fuerza la saliva que se le había acumulado en la boca, sintiendo extrañamente que le resultaba más costoso de lo normal. Tal vez Vicents pensó en que simplemente le haría caso, realmente seguramente el propio Toño lo creía así en un principio pero para sorpresa de ambos tomo su mano entre las suyas, besándola dulcemente mientras se alzaba un poco hasta terminar sentado.

No… todavía no. Déjame hacer algo… cierra los ojos.

Y Vicents solo se pudo dejar hacer, se dejó tumbar y cerró los ojos cuando los labios de Antonio se posicionaron en sus párpados. Se dejó besar el rostro, deleitándose del tacto de aquellos suaves labios sobre su piel, conteniendo un jadeo cuando Antonio mordió la punta de una de sus orejas. Lentamente aquellos labios dejaron su rostro y fueron bajando, jugando y entreteniéndose en el cuello, bajando por el torso, mordiendo, dando pequeños arañazos con una de sus uñas y no pudo evitar jadear cuando sintió su aliento sobre su erección.

No abras los ojos Vicents, esto es un juego. Si los abres pierdes….

Tuvo intenciones de responder, era cierto, pero cuando Antonio rodeó la punta de su erección con sus labios una especie de gruñido salió des de lo más profundo de su garganta. Y muchos más lo siguieron junto al nombre del otro cuando este usaba sus manos y su lengua, recorriendo toda su necesidad con un ritmo lento y enloquecedor, notando como más líquido pre-seminal salía y como las manos lo extendían casi hasta la base, notándose extremadamente húmedo y caliento dentro de la estrecha boca que le daba atenciones.

Y aquella boca dejó su labor, permitiendo ahora escuchar a Vicents su acelerado ritmo y un gemido y otro, y otro… aquello parecía como una larga sinfonía que cada vez se acercaba más. Y frente de Antonio se apoyó en su pecho, lo notaba a gatas encima de él, como su mano izquierda apretaba su hombro mientras gemía contra su piel mientras notaba como movía sus caderas. Todo aquello hizo que le importara una mierda perder el juego y abrió los ojos.

Joder Antonio!

Pe-perdiste Vicents.

Y rió suave y brevemente mientras Vicents era incapaz de apartar la vista de aquel maravilloso espectáculo. Como se mordía el labio, como se preparaba el mismo mientras su mano derecha se movía tras él. Joder, quien le habría dicho que algún día vería a Antonio de aquella manera, tan fogoso, tan erótico, haciendo que casi se viniera con solo mirarlo pero aquello no podía ser no…

Ya basta, no aguanto más.

Le hizo parar, escuchando el leve jadeo que sonaba como una queja, pero que ya se encargaría el de remplazar por gemidos causados por algo más placentero. Y volvió a cambiar las tornas, quedando otra vez encima, besando con fiereza y desesperación los labios de su cazador cazado mientras le correspondía de la misma manera. Y con su mano derecha colocó la punta de su erección en aquella entrada, rozando sin entrar todavía, disfrutando de la calidez y humedad de esta.

Joder! Hazlo ya!

Quería notar a Vicents dentro de él, por un lado era cierto que estaba nervioso y algo asustado. Como había demostrado no era la primera vez que jugaba con su entrada pero sabía que jugar con sus dedos no sería lo mismo que lo que venía a continuación, pero lo deseaba demasiado. Escuchó una suave risa y como el peso en los brazos que tenía los lados de su cabeza aumentaban y por fin comenzó a adentrarse en él. Era una sensación extraña y algo dolorosa pero que escondía un cierto placer, rodeó la espalda del otro y clavó sus uñas con más fuerza de la necesaria mientras Vicents terminaba por introducirse en él, deleitándose por la humedad y la estrechez que lo rodeaba y apretaba, obligándose a no moverse mientras Antonio se acostumbraba.

Y lentamente así fue, la molestia y el dolor fueron dejando paso al placer, a la sensación de calidez que el miembro de Vicents le dejaba, disfrutando de los besos que el otro le repartía por el rostro y el cuello para que se relajara y entonces movió la cadera, una señal muda para indicarle que ya se podía mover y así fue. Las embestidas comenzaron con un compas lento, salía lentamente de él y volvía a entrar de la misma manera, pero aquello les sabía a poco y cada vez querían más. El ritmo se volvió desenfrenado, las embestidas más profundas con unas estocadas algo violentas, las manos del moreno no se quedaban quietas pues arañaban y recorrían la espalda ajena que se contraía con cada movimiento, los dos compartían besos largos y húmedos que acallaban inútilmente los gemidos y jadeos de placer.

Los dos sentían cada vez más cerca, como las descargas de placer eran más fuertes. Y Vicents aumentó la dureza y la velocidad de aquella danza que ya era demencial, como podía sin perder aquel ritmo agarró con su mano derecha la erección de Antonio, masturbándolo al mismo ritmo con el que le penetraba, mientras este movía las caderas al compás sintiendo como cada estocaba daba en un punto certero que le hacía ver las estrellas, quedar casi sin respiración y estrechar más su entrada rodeando posesivamente el miembro que lo penetraba.

Vicents fue el primero en alcanzar su orgasmo, viniéndose dentro de Antonio mientras mordía su cuello con fuerza, de forma posesiva con una última y potente estocada. Y Antonio le siguió diciendo su nombre y arqueándose de manera casi imposible, pues no pudo resistir más cuando fue mordido de aquella dolorosa y excitante manera, mientras aquella mano no dejó de darle placer mientras su entrada se llenaba con la semilla del otro.

Estuvieron un rato en aquella posición, con Vicents dejando su peso sobre el cuerpo acaramelado, recuperando el aire y notando ahora la fatiga de aquello que acababan de hacer. Salió del Antonio escuchando un pequeño jadeo y se colocó a su lado, se sentía somnoliento… Bueno realmente los dos se sentían así, pero ninguno se atrevía todavía a cerrar los ojos.

Cierra los ojos y descansa, tenemos que descansar.

No… dime otra vez que no vas a desaparecer, dime que te vas a quedar conmigo Vicents. O no cerraré los ojos nunca.

Y sonrió con ternura, sabía que se lo diría, sabía que sería verdad pero quería escucharlo otra vez de aquellos finos labios que ahora sonreían de igual manera mientras una de sus manos tomaba una suya y la acerca a su labios para depositar un pequeño beso.

Siempre Antonio, siempre voy a estar contigo… Siempre lo he estado.

Y ambos cerraron los ojos y cayeron en un merecedor sueño, descansados y sintiéndose por fin complacidos y felices.

Mientras tanto dos jóvenes chicas lloraban, sonrojadas y emocionadas por la excitante y tierna escena de la que acababan de ser presentes.

La espera valió la pena, definitivamente valió la pena!

Ya te digo! Quién diría que mi hermano podría tener ese lado tan tierno!

Y mientras estas divagan felices por su nueva pareja preferida a la cual espiarían con fervor a partir de entonces. Un italiano estaba sentado en su casa, cambiando de canal mientras murmuraba y se quejaba por lo bajini mientras comía helado de chocolate.

"Disfrázate de anciana, ya verás que bien nos lo pasaremos", "esta noche vas a saber lo que es el placer italiano~" Joder! Al final terminé a dos velas!

**FIN**

Y ya está señoras y señores! Miremos por el lado positivo, con el foro aprendía algo más de hard (¿) Bueno bueno, todavía queda un prólogo, pero juro que tardaré menos! Doy mi palabra! Ò_ó Espero que os gustara (si tuvisteis ganas de leerlo después de tanto tiempo…) y pido otra vez perdón por semejante tardanza.

**Sakiko Fubuki:** Terminaron bien! Puedes ser feliz! XD Toño y sus insultos pasivo-agresivos~ Eli es muy pro! Siempre tiene buenas ideas!

**Piripipi:** No le laves la boca~ que el pobre estaba de mala leche XD Solo ellas? Hasta yo que lo he escrito quería ese beso *^* Y lo de tú cuenta no tengo ni idea D: aunque tal vez ya se haya arreglado .

**Brujita Candy:** Me alegra que te gustara! Tenemos que admitir que en el fondo Romano es la única víctima de todo esto. XD

**Ann Aseera:** Te hicieron caso y se amaron! Se amaron! * Tira confeti* Viva el Holanda x España! – apacha con emoción-


End file.
